


But you brighten up for me all of my days

by klainelynch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelynch/pseuds/klainelynch
Summary: Their new life in the South Downs cottage is smaller, more domestic. But that doesn’t make Aziraphale’s surprise for Crowley any less sweet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	But you brighten up for me all of my days

At first, it had been intriguing. Aziraphale never did surprises—he was always the one being surprised. So when he told Crowley that he was not allowed in the upper room of the cottage for the next few days, Crowley merely cocked an eyebrow and sipped his coffee (two cream, one sugar). “A few days” became “several more,” which became “almost done,” and now it was three weeks later, also known as “won’t be long now.” 

It wasn’t frustrating, necessarily. Aziraphale would get Crowley anything he needed out of the forbidden room, and anyway, he had been spending a lot of his time setting up the garden out in the backyard. Between that pet project and unpacking the cottage itself, there wasn’t any real need for Crowley to go upstairs anyway. But Aziraphale looked more tired and crazed every day that passed. Crowley didn’t want a surprise on his behalf to hurt his love. And, well—alright—the fact that curiosity over what Aziraphale could possibly be doing didn’t hurt the desire for Aziraphale to be done. Still, every time he asked Aziraphale, he couldn’t get a straight answer about what was going on or how long it was going to take.

So Crowley was patient. Until he wasn’t.

Aziraphale had stepped out the front door to get the mail, so Crowley made his move. He tiptoed up the stairs, turning around every few seconds. The trip had never seemed so long. Aziraphale tended to look at the mail as he walked back up the path, so Crowley knew he had just a couple of minutes to peek at this surprise. He gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

 _Stars._ Everywhere, and every shade that a star could be, on a black background that, on close inspection, wasn’t black at all, because the grays and blues and browns all mixed together in a perfect balance. Peering at one wall, Crowley could see even more distant stars as tiny pinpricks against the dark. They were in the Milky Way Galaxy, and it didn’t take long to recognize just how many of these stars he had had a hand in making. Few were his work alone; that wasn’t how things worked, at least not back then. But Crowley had done enough to feel a certain amount of ownership over this part of the universe.

A hand sliding into his was the first clue that Aziraphale had made his way upstairs. “I had hoped to be completely finished before you saw, but I suppose I was taking quite a bit of time.” He pointed to the ceiling, and Crowley could see where he had mapped out the last stars with pencil.

“Aziraphale, this is...this is incredible.” Crowley slowly spun around to look at the completed walls, while making sure he still held onto Aziraphale’s hand. “What made you want to do this?”

Aziraphale blushed and looked away. “You’ve given me so many things over the centuries, and I wanted to return the favor in some small way. Plus, you weren’t able to take me to Alpha Centauri when—well, you remember—so I thought I’d bring it to you.” He pointed out the yellow and orange dots that Crowley had noticed the moment he realized what this room was. “Two stars, circling each other so closely that they appear to be one,” said Aziraphale.

“That’s right,” Crowley said. “How did _you_ know that?”

Grinning, Aziraphale said, “Oh, I had to do my research for the first few days of this project. I wasn’t sure how large the scope should be, but the more I learned, the more I wanted to include. Your work really is astounding, dear boy.”

Now it was Crowley’s turn to blush and find a new star on the far wall to study. “Yeah, but this—thank you, angel. It means a lot to me.” He leaned in for a kiss, but Aziraphale pulled back.

“Wait! One more thing.” He snapped his fingers and the lights went out. Softly, and then more strongly, the paint began to glow and twinkle. Crowley had seen glow-in-the-dark paint before; this was something much richer, clearly of Aziraphale’s own creation.

“I know we’re limiting our magic while we wait for the fallout from everything, but it’s such a small thing, and I think it really does tie everything together, don’t—”

Crowley did think so, but he thought much more that he needed to kiss Aziraphale, and Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind that neither was looking at his work anymore.

Later, they would pull the cushions off the couch into this room, and lay under the painted night sky as a storm raged outside, but now was the time to celebrate love in the simple, the elaborate, the everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read many great fics where Aziraphale has a star-related surprise for Crowley, so I hope you've enjoyed my contribution to this sweet trope. More fic never hurts, right?  
> Title is from a James Taylor song.  
> Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [klainelynch](https://klainelynch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
